


A witch and her wolf

by Spiderladslut



Series: Monsters [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, I enjoyed making this a lot, Light Angst, Werewolf Archie Andrews, Witch Veronica Lodge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: A witch and her wolf they were later dubbed





	A witch and her wolf

Veronica came from a long line of powerful witches, the girls were always witches and the boys warlocks.

They kept their blood line of only witches and warlocks. Never getting married or baring children of another kind.

It was law of their name

Veronica didn’t like the idea of it. Loathed it in fact. She wanted to marry for love, for happiness.

Not for benefit 

But she kept her mouth shut and bit her tongue keeping up the imagine of the perfect daughter.

That was until she met Archie Andrews, a bitten wolf. But a wolf he was.

He was cute and kind, His smiles could light a room.

So for the first time in thousands of years.

She broke the Lodge chain and fell for a wolf.

She was a witch, and she had a wolf for a Love.

The witch and her wolf they were dubbed 


End file.
